Future in the Past
by elizabethbane
Summary: Seven strangers, all looking suspiciously like the members of Fairy Tail, have appeared. Read what happens in the Future, and in the Past. Note: Major pairings don't appear till chapter 15. NaLu, Miraxus, LokexOC, GaLe, Gruvia. Bad summary
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my first Fairy Tail fan fic, and I actually haven't finished with watching/reading the seies. Don't hate me. But I will make the setting clear,**

**It's at some random place in time, after/right before the whole S class thing. My pairings are going to be mainly LokexOC, Miraxus, NaLu, GaLe, and Jerza. **

**Basically the future kids of these couples come back because of an accidental portal, and chaos ensues along with some pretty dark secrets. And my OC happens to be the daughter of Laxus and Mirajane. Hehe. **

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail, that is Hiro Mashima's credit. **

* * *

**Ria's P.O.V. (OC)**

Okay, we had been in the cave for ten minutes and things were already going bad. And this coming from a girl who was practically indestructible, things were bad.

I guess I should say who I am, who I was with, and why we were in a cave practically staring death in the face.

1. I'm Ria, but my Fairy Tail guild mates call me Phoenix, for a very good/bad reason. My powers. Since my parents are a lightning dragon slayer mage and take-over mage, I'm pretty powerful, plus it helps that I was possessed by an evil, yet still good to the right people, spirit. I have control over lightning, storms, and can even reqip special weapons that are enchanted with my power. But all my fights do down hill when I try my mom's side of magic, and I transform into something that is absolutely insane. Literally, it was driven to madness before it found me, and, again, possessed me. Yikes.

2. I was with my team mates, who you can probably expect. The twins, Ignia and Nashio, son and daughter of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel, then Amy, only child of Gajeel and Levy Redfox, and finally, my younger brother Makarov. We used to have an older bother...but we don't like that subject. We also don't like the subject of the brother pair of Scar and Jerlac, the rest of my team, Everflame.

3. We were in the death cave because Fairy Tail had received an urgent call for help on the island where the cave was. It was an S class, but Amy and I said the others could come along, and now here we are, with a giant blue spiral of sand and magic symbols starting to open at the end of said death cave. Just great.

Now, back to the business of being the leader.

"Guys, that looks like a Portal!" I yelled, there was this grating noise of rock ripping to shreds, "Don't go near it, you'll be sucked in! Focus your attack from here."

"Yes smart ass, don't you think we know what a Portal is? God, we've only been training to close them for most of out lives." Nashio yelled back. he and his sister like to push my nerves, but this time instead of full on tackling, like a normal situation, I shot a bolt of lightning at the pink sorry ,_salmon, _haired bastard.

"What was that for?" Ignia had the incandescence to wine, since her bother had dodged and my electricity had hit her.

"It was for your bother demonstrating what a goddamned idiot he is. Now get back to closing that Portal!"

The said portal in question was refusing to acknowledge our efforts. Instead, it fed on all the spells and only opened wider, much to my dismay.

"Sis! Help!" Makarov. He was barely holding on to an outcropping of rock, his white jean clothed legs only about five feet from our objective.

"I'm coming!" But even I knew I would be too late.

"I got him Ria!" Amy screamed, using my first name, odd that was only for special or unfortunate occasions. And Soon I figured out why, as she grabbed my brother, but was ripped towards the Portal at the same time. My blue eyes widened as my friend tried to use an iron bar to keep herself from the swirl. but that was hjust more stuff to be sucked in.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled, my blond and bloody hair escaping it's ponytail. As my best friend, and my only remaining brother were hurled through. Only one choice now. "Guys, change of plans! We're following."

"Aye!" The twins said, they could be a pain but when other's lives depended on it, they would answer any call.

So we leaped through, and I realized what was wrong. This was a Time Portal, and I could see where it took us, even despite all my prayers.

It took us home.


	3. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't uploaded in a bit, but it's really hard to get all my thoughts strait, okay?! Plus I need to make it a longer chapter than normal for me.**

**Credit goes to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Ria's P.O.V.**

'Umph!' Was my first thought as we landed outside the guild hall, and trust me when I say this, those cobblestones hurt! A lot! Of course by my slightly hurt expression the twins had to start cracking up and rolling around.

God, they had no class whatsoever.

"Oy, idiots! We're trying to NOT be seen! Or heard! And why-"I started screaming, forgetting my words as soon as I said them, plus got cut off by giggles.

"We..*giggle*...know, but...ha! Your..hehe...expression! Oh...hummf...it's...hahe...priceless!" Ignia tried to say, and even with dragon hearing, I barely understood.

"Ugh! Why you little...no, it's not worth it. Lets just focus on getting out of here without somebody noticing."

"A little late for that," a surprised voice said behind us. "Why are you even trying to hide anyway, anyone with ears could hear your laughter."

I slowly turned around, and looked. It was Team Natsu, and the one who had spoken was none other than the fearsome Erza Scarlet herself. It took all I had not to run into my adoptive aunt' arms. But that might not have gotten me the reaction desired, unless I secretly wanted a punch to the face like Nashio was about to get. He immediately hurled himself at her, all salmon hair, ripped slacks, and weird vest. All went down.

"He's sorry! Please don't hurt us!" Idiot number 1's sister whimpered. I was going to tell her to not poke the bull (respectively, I noticed Taurus hanging behind), but I was knocked aside when hit with another 3 bodies.

"What the fuck! What are you guys doing here!"

Because, appearing out of the now closing Portal, were the 3 people that I had been sure had no reason to come out of it. The kids of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster, raven haired Star, bluenette Lumie, and purple head Marco.

"Well, um, oh dear," Lumie started, but before she got them in one of the worst situations they could be in, Star finished for her. "We followed you on your mission, 'cause we wanted to see what some of our future S class quests would look like, and when Makarov and Amy vanished we were ready to come help, but then Marco reminded me that you would kill us if you found out. By then you had vanished too, and we had no choice but to follow. Simple really."

"How is that simple! No...don't tell me. I don't have the energy to care right now, except for this; _do you even know what kind of Portal that_ was!"

Lucky for Star, Lumie answered, "No. I guess we should have, but you know, we were rushed with decisions."

She said it all doe eyed and afraid like, so I decided to take pity. "Okay, I know, that's how I was once upon a time, but that still doesn't mean you _just randomly follow people into Portals, or caves, without thinking!_"

"Wait, what do you guys mean by Portal? Why do those 3 look like Juvia and Grey, and who the hell are you people?" Natsu had apparently had enough, odd, he could usually take a lot from us when we were little. I guess he had a different level of patience in this time.

"Oh, us?," Star looked at him, probably only noticing the other's presence now. "We're from the fut-"

"STAR! DON"T...YOU...DARE!" I gave her a death look, something I found myself doing to her a lot since she had turned 12. "She meant to say that we're from Fullmont, it's a town on the coast."

"But Ria. Shouldn't we?" Marco had finally spoken, telling me all the things the others wanted to say in two words.

I was sad to say it, but he had a point. My companions looked too much like their parents to not be weird, plus the magic was shared through the families. For example, Idiots 1 and 2, Nashio had celestial magic, and his sister had set fire to almost every thing she touched till age 10, only three years ago. This was going to be hard, but we couldn't spoil the future. I wouldn't do that. "No, Marco, we _shouldn't_."

"Shouldn't what? Can't you tell us who you are?" Lucy was confused, it was obvious as she stepped forward. Closer to us than any of the others, didn't she think we could be dangerous? We were six teens with ripped clothing, blood covering three of our faces, and we appeared to be holding a lot back. I was actually surprised Natsu was letting her get that near, were they together yet? Guess not.

"Let me explain, we can't tell you anything but our names and that we're from Fairy Tail. Okay?" Wow, Ignia had come to her senses just in time. I saw that it hurt her to keep things like that from her mom, but we all had to make sacrifices.

"What do you mean? How can you be fro-" Grey started at us, but almost thankfully, he was cut off by a scream.

"Ahhhhhh! Helllp!"

"Amy!" I screamed! Explaining would have to wait. Yay! "Let's go!"

"Yes mam!" My teammates responded. We jumped to our feet, and started running.

"We'll help," Erza volunteered. "You still have things to say."

"Fine, just be prepared for some shock." I didn't say anything else, except in my head, 'And don't expect anything from me, I keep my family's secrets, and my own. Even if I've known you my whole life. I'll protect what I still can.'

And with that I ran down an alley in a different time, with no way to get home, and only wanting to find my family and team. What was left anyway.

* * *

**Oh, cliffhanger! Just expect most of my chapters to be like that, because it gives me a point to write from, and organize my thoughts.**

**Also, some notes on the story;**

**Marco was originally going to be a girl, called Mara. But I didn't want triplets or too many pairs of twins.**

**I know we rushed into meeting Fairy Tail, but I couldn't wait!**

**Soon we'll find out why Loke will be charming our striking Ria, or will he charm Phoenix?**

**Won't be updating for a while, I have a lot of stuff to do this week**

**How about some Lesbian love? AmyxRia?**

**Please give your opinions of my ideas!**

**I love you all, and the exceeds agree! So please read!**

Happy: and Review!

Carla: He cat, your forgetting favorite!

Happy: but I didn't forget your fish! Here Carla!

Carla: Ugh! No, He Cat.

**Ahhh! That's so cuute! But listen to the cats!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not putting this up! I've just been traveling a lot lately, and I'm writing this at 1:00 am, Pacific Time, so it's going to be short. Again, I'm sorry!**

**I wish I did, but I don't own Fairy Tail, that person is Hiro Mashima. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Ria P.O.V.**

"Ahhhh!"

"Hey," I yelled to my guild mates, "That's Amy!"

"Got it!" All their voices said at once, they knew my message.

Now I faced the current time Fairy Tail members. "We'll explain later, but now, we've got to go!"

"Of course. We shall assist you." Erza always had a way with words.

And off we ran.

* * *

'Wow, this Magnolia sure is different' I thought, as we ran past alley after alley I had never seen. 'It might be next to impossible to find Amy and Makakrov! But that doesn't mean we won't try!'

"Oy, people getting left behind! Speed up! We don't have time for lollygagging!" I'm sorry, but they were getting on my nerves.

"Heeeelllp!" Amy again.

"Hold on!" Star shouted, she and Amy had always been close. "We're coming!"

That was when we reached the right street. It looked older, not something I had seen in my time, and had a long row of connected houses on either side. They were old too, with bricks, shingles, and lots of details. Weird. But the worst part was Amy. She was sprawled on the ground, her legging ripped, converse high-tops missing, and the blue and black shirt she had been wearing was only holding on a little. And she was screaming.

"Amy!" Nashio and Ignia rushed to help her, but I held them back, fearful of the person shaped shadow looming over my best friend. It reminded me of Rouge, but it wasn't his magic, this was more of a cloud, a purple black haze that was shaped in the form of a person, like a shadowy beast that writhed and lived, even without a visible soul to keep it intact.

Of course, by now my fear had gone, and I was just really pissed off. "Yo, cloud dude! I have one word to say to you, and then I'm going to kill you. Got that?" What can I say, when rushed, I don't have the best insults. I did, however, get the desired effect, the thing turned it's "head". "One word buddy! And that is; gross. Seriously, you need to get some major work done." Score; one Ria, nothing shadow annoyance. Woo!

"Youuu willl not bee allowed tooo inteeerefere," it hissed. "Weee onnnly waaant the ooone callled Maaakaaarove." Now it turned fully towards me, again, gross.

"Wait, you want _our_ master?" Natsu had a point, just not the right one. "Then why are you messing with this girl?"

"It doesn't want _your_ master." I said, even though it hissed again at the word "it". "They want _my_ brother." Oh god the explaining.

"Youuu arrre Riiiaaa? Thhheee ooone whooo caaan transfooormmm?" This thing was annoying.

"Yes, but you know what, you're not going to see any of my transforming, because I have better things to do. Lightning Dragon Storm Strike!" Suddenly a burst of lightning burst out of my hands, and shot towards the creature, at the same time creating a loud clap of thunder. I loved this new trick. "Come on guys! Lets get that thing!"

"Oh yea!"

"Woo!"

"About time." Were all the different responses I got, along with...

"Ice make, boomerang!" "Celestial Beams!" "Water Lock!"

Our teams, I loved them, I really did. The attacks were working, the shadow shrank back.

"Lighting Dragon Roar!" One of my favorite moves, it knocked the enemy back, also destroying some houses in the process. Oops.

"III willl beee back fooor youuu, misss Pheonix. Weee prooomissse." It slithered/floated away.

"Good, I want another shot at you!" I said back, which was true. "Amy," I quickly turned to her, finding Star, Marco, and their sister already by her side. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she replied, with a strong voice. "I'm okay, that thing was just trying to care me, and I guess it worked. Ugh, I never want to see something like that again."

"You won't have to," I was proud, she did well for the circumstances, most other fifteen year old girls would have crumpled. "But wait, Amy?"

"Yea?"

"Where's Makarov?" I asked, he must have run off, or she was hiding him.

"I-I don't know Ria. It happened so fast, we burst through the Portal, and he was pulled out of m arms. I ran after them, but the people were wearing cloaks, so I didn't get good looks at their faces. I followed them here, and that's when the shadow attacked. It was weird though, 'cause no one here's supposed to even know about Portals, much less predict who's going to come through them. It was like, no it _was_ a planned ambush. I'm sorry."

I was shocked, to say the least. "N-no. I-I haven't. Tell me I haven't Amy!"

"You haven't what?" Lucy cut in, I was surprised, but didn't explain. This was too horrible.

"NOOOOO! I DIDN'T! I didn't. Not him too," I could barely comprehend this. First Lerx, now Makarov? "It isn't p-possible. Not both. Not my brothers."

* * *

**I said it would be short! Please review! I want to get feedback! (And yes, I know my editing is horrible, I don't even pay attention too it, so yea.)**

**Another thing! I'm holding a small contest! In the reviews, whichever topic is voted for most will be what is written about next!**

**FULL LIST IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**That is all, and remember to review, or you'll be getting a visit from a certain She-Devil. **

**He he he!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a little longer for some romance (hint: in next chapter I will have a little Loia (my ship name for my couple) because I'm not going to have WiFi for about a week)**

**But, to appease the masses, here was basically what was going through Team Natsu's heads during their encounter. **

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Fairy Tail! **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Team Natsu was casually walking back to their guild, after a very weird, yet successful job. They had been assigned to watch over an orchard, that Natsu and Happy had eaten half of, but also guard said orchard from a giant. Odd, but in the end it had worked out, with them each getting enough to pay rent, get food, buy new armor and cheesecake, and do whatever Gray did with his share.

Well, it was a nice day, with a pleasantly warm breeze, that ruffled the trim on Natsu's scarf, which then started to tickle his nose. Which made the peaceful walk go downhill.

Because he laughed, then accidentally toppled into Gray, and they started to fight, till Erza told them to knock it off, but she never got the chance to.

Natsu suddenly went still. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" As always Lucie wanted to know what was on her nakama's mind.

"It feels-it feels as if, I don't know. As if there's an invisible hole in the air. But it's not pulling anything in, it's spitting things out." He was definitely not happy with this feeling, especially with Lucy so near.

"Natsu, do you know wher this "hole" is exactly?" Erza wasn't fond of it either apparently. "Maybe there's a way to close it."

"Sure," the slayer was already looking. And what he found was not good. "Guys! It's right outside Fairy Tail!"

"No!" Lucy pulled out a key. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" She wanted to be ready for a fight, even if it meant drawing on more magic than she should.

"Lucy! You-oh never mind," Natsu knew she shouldn't have, but he also knew otherwise she couldn't defend herself. "I'm all fired up! Lets go!"

So they too, ran towards the Portal.

* * *

But when they go there, there was no invisible hole, there was a large blue and swirling space, with a black center.

"Natsu, you were right!" Gray couldn't stop himself from exclaiming.

"Don't sound so surprised stripper!"

"What did you just call me!"

"You heard!"

Now, before the fight could go out of hand, Lucy got lucky. "Guys! Listen!"

"What?" They said in unison, not at all understanding.

"Listen! To the hole! Can't you hear it, the screaming?" She couldn't believe it. For once the celestial mage had better ears than a dragon slayer.

"Huh?" But they listened, and what they heard was not expected.

"Noooooo! Hold on!" A female voice was heard, coming closer and closer.

"Odd. But we still need to close it." Erza didn't understand what they were facing, ans she decided to end the battle before it started. "Taurus, stand back in case anything comes through, everyone else, try to close it!" So they did, and the requip mage tried the hardest.

Good for our heroes though, she was too late.

"Step back," she was frightened by this thing, and Lucy wouldn't let it hurt her friends. "Someone's coming through."

"But-"

"Just _step_ _back _Natsu." So he did.

What, or who, came out was also unexpected. Three teenagers, two girls and a boy. They looked to be around 14 and 15. They boy and one of the girls looked alike, with ginger spiky hair, tan skin, and similar faces. The only difference was the eyes, one set black-green, the other brown. The other girl was the oldest, obviously, with wavy blond hair tangled around her head, blue eyes, and a pale off white pallor. Another thing the team noticed was she had an air of confidence and distrust about her, which they got as she started talking and sometimes yelling to the other two.

Then the newcomers who appeared to be wizards, and possibly related. Team Natsu didn't know how to react.

Until Erza interrupted their conversation, and they boy lunged at her. He got hit, and backed to the ginger, rubbing the top of his skull.

Then three more burst out, and the blonde yelled at _them_. 'God,' Natsu thought. 'She sure has a chip on her shoulders.'

The others basically thought the same thing, with varying degrees of fear and awareness.

That's when a scream was heard, and the entire group snapped to attention, saying. "We need to go!" "Amy!"

Of course, the Fairy Tail members needed some explanation, but for now they would have to settle with helping the new team.

* * *

**I know, sucky, and very little actual detail, but give me some credit. I actually needed to get this done in a hour, and try to make it at least some what good. Because I won't have WiFi for a week. So there.**

**But I did include NaLu, so I'm giving myself some credit. But the next chapter will be waayy better. Promise.**

**Oh, and thank you to Fairy Freak38, because you have told me what I needed to hear: criticism and encouragement. I know I already thanked you, but I wanted to make it official. You are the best person in practically ever. So live with it. **

**Anyway, please**

**Natsu: Favorite.**

**Lucy: and Review!**

**Me: Why don't you two kiss already?**

**Natsu: *blushes***

**Lucy: Well-I-ah...Oh! All this writing reminds me, I have to work on my novel! *runs off***

**Natsu: *sighs* Saved.**

**Me: You are so very sad.**


	6. Chapter 5

**All right, this is where the actual romance is starting, and bear in mind that this is my first time writing romance, so it won't be sudden.**

**DISCLAIMER! You guessed it, I don't own Fair Tail.**

**Sorry for no posting earlier, but I sprained my ankle, and I've really only been able to think of how much pain I'm in. So yea.**

* * *

**Ria POV**

Sometimes, my life was a real bitch. _'Huh, I remember getting a T-shirt with that.'_

"Ria are yo-" Amy started, still not knowing what I was going through, even though she had been there last time.

Last Time. When I had lost another piece of my almost nonexistent soul. Last Time, when the one person I had trusted with my life, the one person I had trusted completely, was "taken" from me.  
Again, life was a real bitch.

"Don't Amy. You know what's going to happen. And we both know it will make me better." My voice had no tone, like a dead heart's monitor when finally, the reason for living was gone. Which, in every way, it was.

"Wait, what just happened?" Grey had cared about us a lot, or maybe he was filling in for Lucy, who appeared to be looking for a first aid kit in her bag. "Why did that thing attack you, and who the hell is Makarov? Plus, who _are_ you people?"

"We will explain," Nashio decided to play peacekeeper. "You just need to let us help our friend. Okay?"

"But-fine. Just make it quick."

Great, conversation over. I can think of ways to kill myself without waking a specific nuisance up. Damn her. But now, I realized, they would all tun to me. All being my current team members that is. F**k.

"Ria, I know you're trying really hard to not go running, and I know you'll hate me when I say this, but we need to think strategy. Because those guys will be back, and we know for who." Amy, do you always have to know what my brain is doing?  
"Amy, I'm sorry to say this, but for once you're wrong. I'm not thinking running. I'm thinking _killing._ And you won't stop _me._" I purposefully put the threat in there, just so she knew what I would be willing to do.

"Wait, what! I thought you just needed to find your friend. Well, you've found her, what's with the talk of killing?" Natsu said, confused.

Me team looked at me. Mavis, I was hoping to avoid this. "Alright, how 'bout we let you make assumptions about us, and we'll give you as much as you get right. We'll only tell you the whole truth if the situation calls for it, and so far, it hasn't. Sorry." That was as far into braking rules as I would go. There had to be somethings I could do right. Then I turned to Lucy. "Hey, blondie, you can help Amy, right?"

"Yea, or at least so she won't be in pain for a while." She looked surprised to be needed.

"Good, and I see you're a celestial spirit mage. Right?" Why the hell was I doing this?

"Yea. . .Why?"

"Well, I happen to know a spirit, and I was wondering if I could talk to him. His name is Lo-Leo." Star, Lumie, and the twins all looked at me, probably thinking the same.

Again, surprised look. "Oh, well if you want, I just don't know."

"Trust me," I finally decided to stand up. "He'll be fine with it."

"Okay. He might actually be able to help Amy anyway." She said, pulling out the key of my. . .friend. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

And there he was. In a crisp black suit, ginger hair, and cute, but unnecessary glasses. My heart ached, thinking _'Back in our time, what is he going through now? Our disappearance must have been detected.'_

"Princess, why did you call me? Is something the matter?"

"No Loke, we just stumbled across these kids," at this she gestured towards us. "And the blonde girl, Ria, said she knew you."

He turned and looked at the mess we were, I unconsciously tried to fix my hair before remembering it was in a pony-tail. "Oh, well I don't really remember ever knowing a Ria. Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I'm sure. And could we speak in private?" My voice was still a little hoarse from held in tears. "And I was also wondering if you could help my friend, Amy. She's injured."

"Sure, but let's talk first. I want to know where I know you from."

So we walked to the other end of the alley, where that _thing_ had floated away. I hoped Loke hadn't noticed my strange sent yet. But from the look on his face, the guy had. Oh dear.

Suddenly, I was shoved up against the wall, the lion-spirit blocking my body from the others with his own. "Why Phoenix? Why!"

"Listen-"

"No. You have haunted me for ten years now, possibly more. Why are you showing your face, especially since you know I can hurt you." His voice was hard, with emerald eyes to match.

I needed to get my control back, it was harder than normal, he could actually scar me. "Listen, you crazy guy! I'm. . .Not. . .Her. We just happen to share a body, that's all. And besides, the girl you're worried about is unreachable at the moment." Well, that's one way to shut him up, even if my other ways were more fun.

"What do you mean? Phoenix wouldn't just give up her host, and besides, she always controls." Oh dear, I would really have to work on him.

"Loke, she can't control me. She doesn't. And right now, she might not even _be with_ me. Okay?" God, I sounded pitiful. "I just wanted to talk to you, that's all. I wanted to see if you would tell the others what I am."

His face said everything, but his voice was different. "Give me a reason for her. Then I'll consider keeping the secret."

Okay, his snide tone was too far. "You know what, no. The guild won't believe you anyway, plus, there's no way to prove that I'm da-"

"Dangerous? So you'll deny it, even to yourself? Clever, but it doesn't matter, I won't tell your secret if I don't have a reason. It's not mine to tell."

"Damn right," I said, all mushy feelings gone. This guy wasn't my Loke, he didn't know anything about me. I remembered the situation with Nashio and Erza. I wouldn't stoop that low. "Now could you please help my friend, as you can see, she's injured."

So he walked back, and knelt in front of Amy, taking in her blue black hair, red eyes, and small outfit. It consisted of an orange half tank, black and white skirt/short set, and orange boots. This, plus scratched arms, broken leg, and messed hair looked fairly devastating. Hell, if I didn't have someone, which here I technically didn't, I would have hit on her. But, gross.

I stayed up against the wall, still slightly feeling hollow about losing Makarov. It was as if my heart had been ripped out, had half chopped off then placed back with no accuracy. After. . .No. Still won't go there. This was just another half. I had only what my friends had given me. And that was small.  
How could I live with a small heart? How could I focus? _'You'll focus by remembering. Would _he_ want you to just give. No, keep it together, 'cause you need to_ fight.'

I listen, even though all I want is to cry in pain, scream in loss, and kill in vengeance. But who would that help? Definitely not my probably dead brother. And if he was alive, he didn't even know we were here. But I had to keep my head, I owed him that much. My brother had made me who I am, with just a couple simple words. "Ria, you're my sister. If you get destroyed, in any way, I get destroyed too. We're connected, and we need to stay that way."  
And I would, even if I felt our binds being ripped. I would stay connected to Makarov.

"Hey, girl," it was Grey, looking at me with only a pair of boxers on. "Your friend's healed enough to be moved. Is there somewhere around here you can go?"

"Umm. . .One, no. And two, dude your clothes."

"Shit!"

"Well, if you don't have any place for you. Then you will come back with us to the Guild," Erza commanded. "We need to report this to Master anyway, and you will be much help."

My teams looked at me. Of course, which was exactly waht I said, since only Erza's children could defeat her in our time, and even they had to work t it. "We would be honored, miss Erza. But first, I would like to complete introductions."

"Good, as you know, I am Erza. The blond girl is called Lucy, and the boys are Natsu and Grey." She said, pointing to each of them in turn. "You already know Leo, but here we call him Loke."

"It's nice to meet you," it felt weird, but nice too. "I'm Ria, the injured girl is Amy, and the gingers are Ignia and Nashio. Star, Lumie, and Marco are the triplets. I have a younger brother who is supposed to be here, and his name was-sorry, _is_ Makarov." I said, then went back to thinking about him.

This was greeted by a shy "Hi." from Lucy, a "Good to know." from Grey, and a "Cool names, and where did "Ignia" come from? was Natsu's reply. Erza just nodded.  
Everyone but Amy and I responded with pretty much the same things. The two of us were too deep in our thoughts to do anything. Exept for the question. Said girl just answered with a "It's off an old relative." Good skills.

"Well then. We must go back, come along." Erza started back to her mountain of luggage. And we followed her, with Loke carrying Amy, as her leg was still paining her.

I still didn't know what I was going to say to explain u, but I did know that I wouldn't say the truth. No matter what.

"Hey," said Natsu, efectivly cutting my thoughts to ribbons. "Where are you guys from, because you smell awfully familiar."

Fucking crap in hell.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was a really long chapter, especially for such a short encounter, but I needed to get Ria and Loke together. Also, I know that it doesn't flow exactly, but that is because I wrote this over a period of 3-4 days, with pauses. Another reason why it's so long. **

**Now, share feedback! I want to know what you think of our mystery character, who can't resist popping into Ria's thoughts everytime she's not busy. Who is it?**

**I love you all, so please keep reading!**

**And now I have to go back to my stupid ankle.  
Good bye! **

**Oh, and if you read my other stories, which you probably won't, Cursed gets updated ight before this one, so if you watch it's progress, you'll know whenever I'm about to post!**


	7. Chapter (I hate the number 6)

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but everything with my computer has finally been settled and I recently started a new story, which is up right now, called Looking for Dead. **

**Anyway, I know I need to do some editing in my other chapters, but for some reason when I open those, they don't show the mistakes, so I'm sorry. But I'll try and figure it out. **

**So, we are continuing where we left off which was with our heroes/heroines and they were going to the Fairy Tail guildhall. Just so you know, the story starts when they get there, not in the transition of walking there.**

**Summary of that time: they walk in silence with Ria and Loke occasionally shooting looks at each other, her's full of slight longing and sadness. His of resentment and distrust. That will be explained. Oh, and Ria's going to be fighting someone this chapter, probably one of the dragon slayers who hits on her (Sting or Rouge).**

**SO here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA STILL OWNS IT BECAUSE CANA AND MIRAJANE AVE NOT GIVEN IN TO PASSION!**

* * *

**Mira's POV **

It was a pretty boring day at the guild, not much was going on except Gajeel was looking for Natsu to fight, the Master was introducing a new member, and Cana hadn't touched a beer in an hour because she was messing with her cards saying things like "how can there be two?" "no that can't happen" and "what kind of magic _is_ this?". **(A/N her ramblings are important and the new member might be)**

So it was a big surprise when the doors burst open and Loke ran in carrying a girl with blue hair and piercings up to the infirmary. She looked like a Gajeel and Levy cross, which could happen if _the ever realized their feelings and got together!_ But then we all looked to the entrance. . .more crosses, and I was about to shout that information when Erza yelled "Alright, we're here and Amy is recuperating, now explain!"

Anyone in their right mind would have stood there and blurted out their life story just so they wouldn't get stabbed with the massive sword our Titania carried, but no, the blonde girl who stood in front of the small pack of kids just shrugged and walked past the woman to the bar and sat down. Yep, definitely not in her right mind.

"Actually Erza, I said we'd explain when Amy was better and feeling up too it, because she has a part in it as well. Plus, I still need to figure out what _to_ tell you, because we can't tell you everything, or even most things. So get over it." She said, and a couple people whistled, she was crazy.

So I stepped in. "Okay, wait a minute, what is going on? Erza who are these kids, and why do they look familiar?"

"Wait, how do they look familiar?" Natsu that idiot, I internally face palmed.

"Yea, how?" a girl with ginger pink hair spoke, looking an awful lot like Natsu at the moment. "Ria, I don't get it."

"Uh, Ignia?" another bluenette poked her.

"Yea Lumie?"

"None of us get it, so please don't be specific about yourself."

"Oh."

Now there was an awkward silence. Which dragged on and on and on.

* * *

**Ria's POV**

Great, awkward silence. I hate these, but I had no way to break it or the stares I was getting from the other guild members for brushing off Erza. But I didn't have anything to say.

But my mom, or not my mom, did. "Okay everyone, we've got some new people in the guild and one of their friends in the infirmary, so let's be nice and just go back to what we were doing! Or else!" She said in her cheery threat voice.

"Um. . ." Alzack started, but she sot him a death glare "Nothing!"

"Hey," I called to my friends. "We need to talk."

"Got it!" "Aye." "Sure." They wandered over, careful not to stare. And we all sat around a table, leaning or heads in, like a sports team.

"So, Ria. What are we gonna do?" Star looked at me.

"Honestly, I don't know. We'll have to explain somethings, but what? And we won't be able to leave until Amy get's better. That and we also have to find Makarov."

"Makarov?" Mom, it was too hard to call her Mira, questioned. "You mean the master?"

Everyone looked up at this, so they had been listening.

"Oh, uhh no." _'Man I wish Amy was here, she could smooth talk anybody.'_ "No, my little brother Makarov. He was taken." My voice broke on the last word.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she said, maybe she knew what it was like. No of course she did! Our aunt Lisanna! "I, well my younger sister died several years ago. But at least you can get him back." She smiled again.

"Yea." I grinned. "At least I can get _him_ back." Right then I made a split decision. "You know what guys?"

"What Ria?"

"I think we can take a break for a little while. We still need Amy to recover before anything, right?"

"Yea."

"Then go socialize." I added a little bit of a threat into my order, because I know that otherwise they would stay and try to comfort me. Which I didn't want. "Go!"

So they did, and all that meant that the twins went back to bother Gray and start a fight, and the triplets divided into two groups, the boy and the girls who went to random people and asked questions, while Marco stayed behind and sat at the bar. I sat next to him because he didn't question.

"Hey, miss?" I called to Mom, because I "didn't know her name". "Um, can we get two drinks down here?"

"Yea," she walked over. "What do you want?"

"A vanilla milkshake for him, and a shot of whiskey for me."

"Are you old enough?"

_'Shit, didn't think of that.'_

"Is anyone here old enough?"

"Good point. I'll go get them, oh and my name's Mira!" She yelled the last bit as she left.

"So, her name's Mira, but what about you?" a slightly sexy voice said behind me. I turned, and there was Sting, a light dragon slayer. Wonderful.

"None of your business." I responded in a 'back off' tone.

"Are you sure, and besides I could comfort you."

"On what?"

"Your brother, or have you forgotten about him?"

"Don't go there with me. You have no idea what that would do." I didn't like this.

"I know that, but I really want to, so how 'bout it?"

"Hmmm. Let me think."

"Sure." He gave me a wink.

Just then Mira came back, handing Marco a tall glass with white stuff in it, and me a clear shot glass with some orange yellow liquid. "Hey, Sting, why are harassing this poor girl. I'm sure she has better stuff to do than let you try to flirt."

"Mira, you wound me. Would you fix me? I'm broken."

"Not gonna happen buddy," Dad, I mean Laxus walked over, putting a hand over Mira's shoulders.

"And Sting?" I decided to speak up.

"Yes beautiful?"

"I don't think you're broken, you're just small and limp." I didn't normally use innuendos but at that moment, I couldn't resist as I downed the shot.

He looked shocked as Laxus burst out laughing, Mira smiled wide, and the rest of the guild looked at me with respect and amusement. Natsu yelled out "Burrrrrn!"

Sting looked at him. "You wanna go flame boy?"

"Hell yea!" Natsu replied with a ball of flames straight at us.

Sting dodged that, but not my fist. "Can I join in?"

He sent a burst of light to me. "Sure, but don't get upset when you're in the infirmary." Then did the same thing to Natsu.

Alright, fight on. "Lightning dragon, breakdown fist!" Sting slammed into Natsu, and then got a flaming fist in his gut.

"Fire dragon roar!" Oops. Didn't think he would realize that I had done that. _'Man, I really shouldn't do this.' _I thought as flames threw me back towards the stage, while burning the things around me. Have you ever felt like being burned alive? It hurts.

"You bastard! Lightning Dragon Storm Strike!" The attack was a lot like my roar, except it was a small beam of lightning that traveled to my opponent then exploded with the clap of thunder. Natsu got the full force, but Sting was right next to him so they both got blasted. Hey, they wanted a fight.

"Wait," Gray stepped in between us as I ran up. "Lightning Dragon Slayer magic? Only Laxus has that ability and he's a second generation or whatever. How can you do that?"

_'Oh shit. If there was ever a time for a memory charm, it would be now.' _I thought. But then again, I can't really use anything else, other than requip which still used lightning in most cases. Shit. "Umm, yea. I'm a lightning dragon slayer, that's why my name is Ria. Is that a problem?"

"No, but how'd you learn. No one's ever even heard of a lightning dragon. I haven't, and I'm also a lightning dragon slayer." Laxus walked towards our little group. "So how do you have those powers?"

"Umm, I, uhh." This was not something I could just lie away.

"Well how do you know that magic. . .Laxus?" Star followed.

"I'm a second generation, like Gray said. I had a lacrima with Lightning Dragon Slayer magic put in me by my father. He wanted me to be more powerful." He looked a little resentful at the last bit, I could understand. He had told us as much when we were growing up.

"Oh, well my father was a lightning dragon slayer too, only we think he was a first generation. So that's how I have my magic." It wasn't an exact lie, it was just vague. "But my brother isn't like me, in case you're wondering."

"He isn't? Then what is he?"  
"He has transformation magic, but he prefers to not fight. Makarov's only ten." I winced, he was practically helpless against whatever he was going through.

"Speaking about your teamates," Loke appeared beside me. "Amy is doing fine, and should be down soon."

"Oh, were you two busy?" I asked, knowing the answer because Amy wouldn't dare put the moves on Loke, no matter what time we were in. None of my team mates would.

"No, but you and I will be very soon." His eyes told me it wouldn't be the usual with him. But I could act like it would.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry but it was my friend you carried here. Not me, and in any case I don't fall for the whole knight in shining armor thing. It's boring."

He glared, and adjusted his tie. Sexy. "Yea, well I'm not interested that way. I still don't trust you."

'_Wrong, you don't trust_ Phoenix.' I thought, but said "Didn't ask you to. But then again, what reason do you have not to trust me? Hmmm?"

"Oh, other than the fact that you're possessed by an old friend of mine that could just destroy this guild if she wanted? If you let her?" His voice was harsh, but nearly silent. I doubt even the dragon slayers could have heard.

"Okay, let's talk." I pulled him away to the steps leading to the roof. I needed I could jump off and end it. "Why don't you trust me when I say that she's not even here?"

"Because, you can't control her. No one can, even if you traveled in time you couldn't control Phoenix." I winced at the time bit, he didn't know how close I was to kissing him. God this was hard, but he was mostly right.

"I can. You want to know why?"

"Yes!"

"Because she's been with me my whole life." I was nearly screaming now, my voice in agony. "Phoenix possessed me when I was five, and for the first two years we switched back and fourth almost every day! I never had control! Never!"

"Then how are you in control now?"

"I did what she wanted. I did it, without her making me do it! I. . .no, you probably already know."

"I do, and I won't press but what happened."

"It was my seventh birthday, and she gave me a gift in return for. . .it. She gave me my control back. Permanently. Now I only loose it during fights, and then for only a short period of time."

"Are you sure? Because in there, it looked as if you were't all sane." Damn it!

"Well you can probably see why, my brother was taken, best friend injured, and I'm a long way away from my home, but at the same time, I AM ho-"

"You are. . .home?"

"No, I meant to say. . .oh god damn it!"

"What did you mean? Are you from Fairy Tail?" His pleading eyes almost made me say everything. But no, I can't because my brother could be dead and my heart doesn't belong to him. Not _this_ him.

"No. I'm not, and will you stop pressing because I'm bored with our little interrogation. Bye." I watched the light in his eyes dim and finally die as I hardened my heart. Huh, he'd actually thought he could get me to reveal something. To bad.

"Very well then. I hope your friend does well." And he poofed out of existence.

* * *

When I emerged back into the hall, I saw that Amy had made it down the stairs and was sitting at a table talking with Gajeel about something, probably their piercings, and I thought_ 'If the world was perfect then we could tell them what was going on. We could be with our family, and I could save them_ both._ But the world isn't perfect and their both gone. Now get ready because you'll need to kill.'_

* * *

**Sorry for the bad chapter! I know that this was long awaited and all it had was a fight and another Loke talk, but I needed to update. So it sucks.****  
**

**But we have found out more about Ria! And the others are soon to follow! I promise!**

**Oh, and by the way, in this universe Lisanna did die, plus Laxus was forgiven for the whole Fantasia thing after the seven year gap. **

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's where we get to the fight scenes. Our heroes are about to suffer. A lot.**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA DOES! i wish i did though**

* * *

Ria's POV (to tired to bold it)

I was quietly talking with Amy at her table, when a tanned boy with slightly large lips rushed down the steps from the tower.

"Hey!" he yelled, but for some reason I also heard him inside my head. "We're going to be under attack in about five minutes!"

"What?!" Erza demanded. "What do you mean Warren?"

"Exactly what I said Erza! Fairy Tail's going to be attacked in five minutes! Okay, now around four, but still!"

"By who?" I had to know.

"There's multiple minds, I'd say around six," his eyes glazed over slightly. "but two stand out."

"How?"

"One sounds like it's in charge, very overbearing."

"And the other?" It could be him.

"Scared. Terrified. That's all I can describe it as."

It was Makarov. We had learned about the mind reader in our parent's times, though he was gone by the time we were born. Makarov would know to send that message to us.  
"Then it's him."

"Who?" everybody but Amy asked.

"Makarov."

* * *

The next four and a half minutes passed quickly.

We set up layers of defense, since apparently, these guys were almost as powerful as some of the guild's S-class mages.  
I wanted to be in the front, but since mine, and my team's powers were "unknown" we had to stay inside the guild hall. Which was upsetting, understandable, and quickly annoying.

The other layers went like this;  
Outside: Team Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus, and Mirajane  
Just Inside: Juvia, Cana, Gildarts, Levy, Elfman, and the Thunder Tribe  
Fully Inside: Rest of the guild, plus me and the others.

I got my lightning ready, because if those _things_ had my little brother, they had death coming easy. No one messes with my family. NO one.

I was thinking that just as the first explosion hit. _Bam!_ It was followed by two more that knocked aside the gild doors like cardboard._ Bam! Boom! Crack!_ And in stepped possibly the worst people in the planet.  
This time's version of the dark guild, "Dark Heart." I growled.

The leader made a motion and said "Jeo! Now!" A small, white clothed man stepped forth, carrying a worn clay jar with a snake symbol on the red lid. The only thing striking otherwise was that he had bright green hair.

"Of course Lord Hearuni." And he opened the jar.

Purple gas spewed out, seeping into every nook and cranny of the hall, flowing up the walls, and even climbing the legs of the people around Star, Lumie, Marco, Ignia, Nashio, Amy, and me. For some reason it wouldn't go near us. The gas was only after those. . .who would help us. It brought them to the ground, but not unconscious. Just paralyzed.

"Star!"

"Yea?" she was scared.

"Run out to the first two layers! Check to see they're okay!" I yelled. We needed allies desperately now.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that little girl." The leader, Daramour, spoke. He was dressed in a spied red cape, black suit, and red tie. His brown hair was loose on his shoulders. **(A/N Just picture a cross between Aragorn and Master Jose, plus the devil) **"If you do, then you might end up like your friend here."

That's when I realized it. Makarov was with them, not just sending us a message from wherever they had stuffed him. 'But where?' I questioned.

"Where is he!" My voice was a cross between screech and growl. It would have broke if I had kept going.

"Who?" the bastard actually tried to mock me. "Ohh, yes your brother. He's here, and quite alive."

"What do you mean by alive?" Amy had to hold me back as Ignia asked the obvious.

"Well. . .his heart is still beating." That smile drove me over the edge.

* * *

When my vision returned, most of the guild members had woken up and were standing with most of my team outside a green barrier. Amy, Ignia, and Marco were inside it with me and the members of Dark Heart, who were almost all clutching burns in pain. One had even been split in half, but only him and the rest looked fine otherwise.

_'Damn. I missed.'_ "You've returned?" my voice sounded breathless. _'Of course I have darling, how else would I have fun?'_ Yep, she was back.

"Yes, you're little friend caused this damage." Daramour gestured to the burned guild. "She apparently had to get us back for taking your little brother, but shouldn't the person doing that be you?"

"We worked together."

"No you didn't, and by the way, she doesn't keep secrets."

No. No she does not.

A new voice spoke. "So it _is_ true?" Lucy, did I really speak out loud?

Thanks though, that question only left me with one conceivable, and believable, answer. ". . . . . Yes. It's true." Why not, this whole thing was going to go to hell anyway.

"Good, now that we've gotten that out of the way. Let's continue with our fight."

"Fine with me, just let my friends and brother out of here." I was willing to sacrifice myself, but no one else.

"Of course," he actually agreed? "But there's a slight problem."

"What?"

"Your brother isn't in here." And he pointed upwards. Where there just so happened to be Makarov, with a spear positioned at his chest.

"Amy!"

"Can't!" She replied, and pointed to the spear, I knew exactly what she was getting at, because that's how Daramour dealt. In pain, suffering, and helplessness.

"Are you really that stupid?" He laughed, but instead of getting ticked off, I grinned.

"To distract you when you're wounded? Yes. Lightning Dragon Roar!"

"Dark Soul Shield!"

And we returned to the fight for my brother.

* * *

**Okay, oddly ended chapter, but we will have the truth told in the next one, and just telling you, it's not going to play out like you're thinking. **

**Or maybe it will, that depends.**

**For people who want me to update my Cassandra Clare stuff, that will get done over the weekend because it's my birthday and really all I want to do is spend time writing. But I won't be doing anything on the 16th, because that actually is my birthday, so I'm only going to be reading. NO WORK! **

**So yea, and for those of you who have birthday's coming up, or if you're day is the same as mine TELL ME AND I'LL PERSONALLY PM YOU ABOUT IT! I PROMISE!**

**Oh, and this story won't be updated until I get at least 2 reviews for it, because I want to know what you think!**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My name is not Hiro Mashima, so I DON"T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Amy POV**

Ria was fighting like a madwoman. It was almost amazing, but I knew that if she went much longer, all her magic energy would be wasted. She was already starting to show signs of weakness in her Storm Strike. It wasn't as powerful a blast, and I barely heard the thunder anymore.

And Phoenix hadn't helped a bit. Sure she had set fire too most of Dark Heart's members, and even got a couple good attacks on their leader, but then she had been forced back into Ria's soul. Where she was useless.  
I remembered when she emerged, right after Ria had tried to claw Darmour's eyes out with her fingernails. Not pretty.

_Flashback_

_No one's POV_

_Ria lunged at Daramour, her nails missing him by inches. The man just laughed, until he saw what was happening. _

_The lightning dragon girl was sinking to the floor, like she couldn't carry on any longer._

_"Ha, so the little bitch has had enough has she?" Daramour knew he had won. "Well, why don't put you out of your misery?" He drew a sword from behind his cape, the perfect weapon for this occasion, and stapped it through the girl's heart. _

_. . . . .Someone screamed, and the guild members tried to run at Ria. Tried, because suddenly a huge wall of fire exploded out of the floor, and another, icier voice, laughed._

_"Oh, Daramour Daramour. You fool, did you honestly forget why you kidnapped the boy?"_

'Oh, no. She's here.'_ Thought Amy, because there was only one place the fire could have come from, and it wasn't Natsu.  
It was Ria. Or should we say, Phoenix._

_The first noticeable change was the hair, flowing from blonde to blood, and the pony tail ripped. It exploded and draped around her face, which was now glowing, from the light of orange eyes. The change kept running down the girl's body, her clothes changing to a red halter, ripped orange skirt with yellow leggings, and red heeled boots. Her skin glowed from hidden fire under it, and for a finale touch, feathered fiery wings, burst from her back. _

_She laughed again, the sound resonating. "Now that I'm free, why don't you give my host's brother back, and we can get down to business."_

_"Wh-who are you?" Mira stepped forward, probably asking the question that was on everybody's mind. _

_"I'm Phoenix, mother. Why don't you know that?" She obviously hadn't been paying attention._

_"You're in the past." Amy backed up a step. "We haven't been born yet, and they don't know that we will."_

_"The past?"_

_"Yes," Loke now took charge. "yes, _sister_ you're in the past."_

_Flashback end_

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter, but I had time to write, and this is what I came up with, plus I wanted to make a nice cliff hanger. **

**Sorry to those of you who were shipping Phoenix and Loke, but that's something that is now ended. I'm sad too. **

**But we get some more questions! Yay!**

**Sorry again, but to be nice, next update will be next Monday. Promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm honestly sorry for last week. And that little reveal. I honestly am, but I want the upcoming relationship to be as weird, and bumpy, as possible. So yea. **

**Also, I have a new rule. I WILL update, but only every month or so, and that's because I'm not getting that many reviews. So sorry, but that's the way it is. **

**Here we go, oh and I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Amy POV**

_Flashback_

_"The past?"_

_"Yes," Loke now took charge. "yes, sister. You're in the past."_

* * *

_There was a collective wave of shock, with people looking confused, dropping things, and just plain gasping. But no one had misheard. _

_Phoenix was Loke's sister. _

_"Oh," Daramour was amused and smiling. Not in any way slowed down. "you all didn't know this? You didn't know about the celestial spirit girl who could kill you of her own desire?" _

_"No we di-" Erza started, but was interrupted by Lucy._

_"I did."_

_Another group silence. _

_Till Natsu opened his mouth. "You did? But why didn't you tell us Lucy? We're your nakama."_

_"You are, but I told her not to. Now please be quiet, because Phoenix needs to be controlled." Loke moved towards us._

_"Controlled? Ah ha ha." The girl in question mimed wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, brother. I haven't been controlled in years! And I won't start now." She smiled, and to me, someone who had seen her smile a thousand times, it looked like a harpy from hell. _

_She smiled, then said "Now, since we've had that little discussion, I want to set someone on fire." And she jumped, lipped through the air, and landed by one of the dark guild's members, a heavier guy wearing purple armor and carrying a spear, who jumped back almost immediately. Wrong move._

_"Don't get any ideas." Phoenix grinned. Then reached over to the man and tapped his head._

_. . . . . Nothing happened, and we all breathed the sigh of relief we had held. _

_But the spirit wasn't done yet. She did a cartwheel through the air away from her chosen victim, and when she was about twenty feet away, snapped a whip made of fire from her finger tips. It cracked, sending sparks flying, and curled around the armored man's fat neck.  
"I almost thought that I should elongate your pain," she said. "But that would mean not killing someone who deserves it." Phoenix snapped her writ back. And the man's head came off. _

_I couldn't help it, I screamed. "No!"_

_She looked at me, slightly confused. "No? Why did you say that?"_

_"Because you shouldn't have killed him."_

_"Why not? He helped kidnap her little brother." I noticed that she referred to Ria as "her", just like old times. Phoenix didn't like the fact that she was sharing the body. Not fully controlling it. _

_"Maybe, but then you should have incapacitated him, not _decapitated_ him." _

_"But my way was more fun." She looked like a child who just got reprimanded by an adult that they knew wouldn't do anything._

_"For you, but we actually have a plan to get Ria's brother back. Or haven't you read that in your memories."_

_"Actually I have, but for now," she threw a ball of fire at another Dark Heart man, setting him on fire. "I plan to enjoy my time." _

_And the fire consumed them, shielding everyone but Daramour from our view.  
But that didn't cut off the screams._

_"Please, Loke. We have to stop her." Mirajane stepped towards us, looking worried and concerned. "Ria doesn't know what she's doing."_

_"Of course she doesn't." Ignia stated. "She isn't the one doing it."_

_"Wha-"_

_"It's obvious. My sister let Ria die, then took over her body. That's how she does things." Loke's eyes were unforgiving and certain. _

_"It's actually not." I spoke, and everyone faced me. "Phoenix hasn't done that in a long time. Or, at least, not since she possessed Ria."_

_Many people looked like they wanted to protest, but I cut them off. "I _swear_ that as soon as Daramour and the Dark Heart leave, we'll explain."_

_"We keep hearing that, but it's not happening." Grey reminded us._

_"Yea, well, Ria doesn't tend to keep that kind of promise. I do. Now, I need to talk to Phoenix."_

* * *

_I walked to the wall of fire, and quickly jumped through. It was chaos inside. _

_Most of the enemy were on fire, and Daramour and my best friend turned monster were fighting. Both were losing, and I could see there was only one option left.  
"Phoenix! Use the Heart and Soul!" _

_"No! I'm not leaving! Not now!"_

_"Use it, or we'll all be in hell!"_

_She hesitated. It nearly stopped my heart, and the moment balanced on the head of a pin. She could do anything._

_She glared at me. . . .then nodded._

_Then she went into action. She clasped her hands together, creating a magic circle, then said the words that would imprison her back in Ria's soul, possibly forever.  
"In the name of the Stars, release my Heart and Soul, and let me fly." The wall of fire came down, and everybody saw it._

_A glowing light surrounded her, and Ria's body lifted in the air, the light growing brighter. Then a shadow, in bird form, flew out of her eyes and mouth.  
Then my best friend fell to the ground, while turning back into her regular form of blonde hair, clinging black tank, dark skinny jeans, and no shoes._

_Well, almost fell, she was caught by Laxus. I didn't really worry. _

_But it was the bird, or should I say, Phoenix that called the most attention. It flew through the air, and circled Daramour before finally, going right through him. Her glow surrounded him, and the Guild master clutched at his chest, his dark eyes pained. He would have also fallen, but the shadow that first started this mess grabbed him and the younger Makarov, and faded away. _

_Like they were never there. Except one man was left behind, unconscious. _

* * *

_Five minutes later, Ria woke up.  
And so did Dark Heart's member. _

_It's not hard to tell what happened next._

_Flashback END!_

They had instantly started fighting, with Ria electrocuting a circle around them, making it so none of us could get near. Again.

"Ria!" Star screamed, we all knew our leader would suffer if she used all her power here. "Stop! Please!"

"Star, we won't get through to her, she's not herself."

"But., look. She isn't transformed. Is she?"

"Partly, look at her eyes." I didn't know if this was true or not, but I had no other explanation for what was going on.  
So I looked, and what do you know, her eyes were still red-orange.

"Alright, it seems that none of you are real men, so I'll do it." Elfman? What the heck? He jumped over the line, and promptly knocked both fighters out.

Well, it worked.

The next morning Ria was still out cold laying on a table, with Loke, Star, Lumie, Marco, Ignia, Nashio, and myself around her, with the rest of the guild (including Master Makarov) facing us.

"Now," I stepped forward, like I was in a court room. "Here's what happened."

"My name is Amy. Amy Redfox, and yes, before you say anything, I _am_ the daughter of Levy and Gajeel."

* * *

**Yes, I know I just did that, but I feel like dragging this on one chapter longer. Sorry, but good news is: next update is Thursday, and I've already written it.**

**Sorry again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I can't believe it took my this fricken long to get here, but I promise after this, days will change between chapters. Promise.**

* * *

**Ignia POV**

I couldn't believe that we were actually telling them this. Ria would've never allowed it, but then again, she wasn't awake.

Amy stepped forwards, saying. "My name is Amy. Amy Redfox, and yes, before you say anything, I _am_ the daughter of Levy and Gajeel."

She then proceeded to tell them everything, except Ria's part in all this.  
"My friends and I are from the future, but not just any future. . .your's. If you want to know when, or how far, we can't tell you, because 1.) We have no idea what year it is. and 2.) I personally want to be born, and not have any of these events mess it up. Sorry. Also, I can't tell you anything about Ria, because that's her story to tell. But my name is Amy, and I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer, second generation. I can do a little solid script magic, but it's limited to simple things. Levy Mcgarden, Gajeel Redfox, you're my parents."

At this statement her parents stepped back, and slightly away from each other. Levy blushed, and Gajeel sighed. "Ah well, I can't really deny it can I." Then kissed Amy's mom soundly on the mouth. Jet and Droy who had been standing nearby gaped, went "Wha-!", then finally tried to tear the two apart.

Which just made Gajeel knock them out, and clutch Levy tighter.  
Amy turned to the triplets and nodded. Hey! What about us!

"Okay," Star reminded me of a cheerleader. "Well, my name is Star, and this bluenette is Lumie, and our purple headed brother is Marco. We're the kids of Grey and Juvia." She then pointed at said mages, and Juvia promptly fainted into her future husbands arms, with perfect pink hearts in her eyes. "Now, I'm an Ice Make mage, Marco is a water wielder, and Lumie is a Card magic user. Why'd she faint?"

Wow. Leave it to Star to talk a mile a minute and not notice a thing in the space around her. Grey was holding Juvia, looking awkward and a little guilty. Maybe he'd yet to tell her.

But I couldn't think on that now. It was finally my turn. "Well, I'm Ignia, and this twin of mine, is Nashio. As you've probably guessed, we're Natsu and Lucy Draganeel's kids."

This got the best response yet. Lucy looked at Natsu ,who smiled and stepped closer to her, which caused the already emotionally strained girl to run out of the guild. Screaming.

"I guess I've gotta go chase after her." Natsu said.

"Aye sir." Happy followed him out.

"Huh." My brother turned to me. "Who knew that mom and dad could get less weird."

"I know right? I guess it increases with age." I shrugged back.

. . .

"Wait." Grey put the now awake Juvia down. "So you're saying that those two get worse?"

"Yep!" We responded at the same time.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lucy was back, being held prisoner by Natsu's arms, silent. Ria was also awake, sitting on the table drinking a glass of water Loke had given her.

We were ready to talk.

(Nashio _Ignia_)

"Now that you're ready to listen, we'd like to continue in our part of the explanation, and then it's Ria's turn." Nashio smiled.  
_"We're Natsu and Lucy's children or as Ria likes to call us, Idiot 1"  
_"And Idiot 2. My sister's the dragon slayer, but younger than me."  
_"I'm also the smarter one."  
_"No you're not!"  
_"Oh, fine. We're both smart. Oh, and Nashio here does Celestial Spirit magic. Like you mom." _Here I gestured to Lucy.  
"Yea, plus Ignia and I are slightly telepathic."  
_"Okay, buddie, that was an out right lie!"_

"And that's the end of our explanation." I said.

Everyone looked at us, as if we had both grown an extra head. Man these people were weird.

"Thanks for that." Gajeel stated dryly. "Makes me feel a lot better about not being related to you."

Oops. Didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Now, I guess it's my turn." my favorite Lighting Dragon Slayer stepped forwards. "And trust me when I say, this is going to take a while."  
"Also, I'd like to do it in private."

* * *

"I'm the only daughter of Mirajane and Laxus Dreyer. Please don't react just yet." She added when the couple moved closer together in the master's office. We were there with Team Natsu, Juvia, Mirajane and Laxus, and of course the Master! Along with Amy's parents. Basically everyone important. Which also somehow included Loke.

"And before we continue, I want to make one thing quite clear; whatever you hear, I want you to know that the events are in the future, and therefore are not something we want you to try and stop. Because it's impossible. Everyone get that?" She looked around as all the people nodded. "Good, and back to my explanation. I am a Lightning Dragon Slayer, second generation. Not third, because we found the Lightning Dragon Levia, and I trained with her for several years. Before I learned all I could. But that isn't what I need to tell you."

"What you're probably wondering is, what the hell happened yesterday with Phoenix. Here's the simple answer; I died."

Gasps filled the room, and the Master stood on his desk. "What do you mean my child?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I died, and Phoenix escaped her prison in my soul and brought me back. But when she used her Heart and Soul spell, she used up all the energy that kept her out, so Phoenix is now back inside my head. Which, Loke, is why I have control right now." Ria smirked.

"But, how did she get inside you in the first place?" Mirajane asked.

"Another simple answer, she possessed me when I was seven years old. I was laying on my roof, and suddenly, there was a flaming thing floating right above me. It was in the shape of a bird, the same thing you saw yesterday when I defeated Daramour, that was Phoenix. She hugged me, kinda, and our souls merged. Phoeix was expecting to have complete control, like she had with all the rest of her hosts, but she didn't. My soul overpowered her's.  
Which I'm glad of, but it does mean she can speak in my head. Like she's doing now."

"How many times, exactly, has Phoenix brought you back to life?" Loke asked, looking curious and confused at the same time.

"Trying to figure out how many I've got left?"

"Yes actually."

"Wait," Lucy said. "what do you mean by "got left?"

"Well, when a host, Phoenix is still a spirit, with limited power. So each host she gets, sh can only bring them back a certain number of times. Ria's died at least 8 times now right?" I told her.

"Yea Ignia, but now it's nine counting this one. Which means I've got four lives to go. Four lives till I can't come back anymore."

"What!" Mira looked heart broken, I guess this news would be a shock. "What the hell do you mean by that!"

Again, every single person in the upstairs office, was shocked into silence. Mira probably didn't make outbursts like that often.

"Well, it would give someone too much power to regenerate every time they died, so in each host, there is a number of regeneration. And that number is thirteen. For everyone."

"So what you're saying is," Loke tapped her shoulder. "That you have died nine times, and you have another four deaths to go."

"Exactly. And I think that's all the explaining that needs to be done."

"Not all of it, actually." Amy looked determined, and I knew why. Ria hadn't talked about the rest of it since it happened. On the outside, as far as she was concerned Rokurou never existed. Which wasn't good in the present situation, because if we wanted to keep our sanity here, the secrets needed to be shared.

"Amy." Ria warned, but the Iron Dragon Slayer would have none of it.

"No, Ria. They need to hear this, even if you don't want to remember that it happened. I'm sorry."

"But. . . .Fine Amy. Just don't expect me to fill in the details." And with that last snarled comment, the girl with the broken soul, ran out of the room.

Loke moved to follow, but I held him back saying "No, she needs to be alone for this. Ria's suffered more than most, and this was her worst moment. So don't go after her. Please."  
He nodded, but seemed regretful.

"You might want to take a seat for this, it's going to be. . .shocking." Amy waited while Levy made chairs for everyone, the she leaned against the Master's desk. "It started when Phoenix possessed Ria. Before that she had always been slightly self-destructive, but after that, she nearly killed herself twice, and did kill herself three times. And the incident when she threw herself off the guild roof was when we discovered Phoenix brought her back to life. With the little price of Phoenix getting control of her body for a couple minutes."  
"Ria would have used all thirteen lives, if not for Rokurou, her older brother."

"Wait." Laxus stopped her. "Exactly how many kids do Mira and I have?"

"Three. Makarov, Ria, and Roku." Lumie answered. Then nodded her little head to Amy.

"Yep. But for the last two years, you've only had two. Roku. . . was. . .killed. And Ria has always been convinced she killed him."

* * *

**Yes, I did just cut it off at the best part, but this chapter already has 1,683 words, and that's only the story. So sorry, but you have to wait till next week. It'll happen I promise.**

**Also, I won't be updating as frequently, because school is starting, and that brings on a whole new level of work. **

**Have a fun end of summer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ria POV**

_"Yep. But for the last two years, you've only had two. Roku. . . was. . .killed. And Ria has always been convinced she killed him."_

This time, Mira actually fell over. She took one step back into Laxus, and fell forward. Luckily he caught the startled mage, and planted a quick but sweet kiss on her lips before anyone -especially her- could say anything.

"_Ria_ killed her brother? Even to me that sounds unbelievable." Loke said, he was really getting on my nerves now.

"Yes, well, she didn't kill him, but she also didn't save Roku when she had the chance."

"Sounds like you're carrying a grudge." Gajeel eyed me.

"Well, I'm not, because those were her own words. Ria thinks she killed him, or at least didn't do what she was supposed to in the area of her brother's life."

"Tha-that's why she's beating herself up about Makarov." the Master realized. "He's all she has left."

"Not entirely true." Ignia leaned against the desk next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Loke."

"Why me?" the confused man asked.

"Cause, you were- are Ria's boyfriend. And maybe fiance'."She answered.

"_What?!_"

I stepped in, we didn't want a fight at this point. "Exactly what she said. Well, obviously not the fiance' part. We're only sixteen."

"We. . .were. . . . .dating?"

"Yep. Or at least we _think_ you were."

"Why aren't you sure?"

"You've seen how secretive she is! But we're pretty sure that you were. But that's not what we need to tell you."

"Than what is?" Natsu asked, and everyone else nodded.

"We need to tell you," here I paused, and looked to my teammates, who nodded. "to tell you how Rokurou died."

* * *

**Ria POV**

I could still feel the pull of Makarov's hand, see the flames surrounding us, and hear my older brother's scream silenced. _  
_

There were no moments when I forgot, not once in the past two years had I let myself stoop to that. Rokurou would've encouraged me to forget, but he wasn't here, and that little detail was because of me.

I would never forgive, and never forget the day I took my brother's life. . .

* * *

**Sorry for the very short chapter, but I want to save a full chapter for the Flashback scene, because it's going to be really long.**

**To Chaimanmeow13, I know I disapointed you with this, but honestly, it'll be worth it. You'll see.**

**For those who are upset about how slow this story is, I'm also sorry, but I don't really care, because I want every moment to be specified.  
My advice: Get over it, and you'll be enjoying a good story.**

**BYE! See you next Sunday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so this is one of my favorite chapters, just because it makes me want to cry. This is it. . .we get to find out how Rokurou died.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

**Roku POV**

_The day I died was a strange one. The weather in Magnolia was sunny and peaceful, with just the slightest breeze ruffling my blonde hair. I was just getting back from a job, in fact my first solo job, which was a really big deal. At least for me, a sixteen year old boy with storm magic. _

_For my sister, however, it wasn't that big of a deal. She was fourteen and just starting to get her magic under control. Ria was training with Dad almost every day, and was making great progress, but we-the guild, still worried about Phoenix coming back. But Ria still found time to tease me._

_"Hey, Roku! What's up?" Speak of the Devil, and she shall appear._

_"What's that?"_

_There I went again. I had a bad habit of speaking what I thought, which got me into a lot of trouble around other guilds when I was a kid. I looked around me, seeing the cliff behind the guild, the water, and the sun. It was partially covered in clouds, even though a second ago, the sky had been clear._

_"Anyway, you'll never believe what happened!"_

_"What?" I answered nervously, Ria had grown into a ore violent person over the last seven years, so whatever she had to say, was most likely freaky._

_"Lumie predicted something!"_

_That was wonderful, she was a very nice girl who could do well with card magic, but she didn't have enough confidence. "That's great!"_

_"I know, and now she want's you to come in and let her read your future."_

_"Oh really?" it wasn't that surprising, I was as handsome as my father, and most girls loved me. _

_"Yea," she waved my smirk off. "She'll probably say that nothing interesting's gonna happen, or you'll die today, and I'll be happy."_

_"_Why?"

_"Because, my least favorite brother is dying. It's wonderful." She smiled prettily. _

_"You're insufferable."_

_"And you're dead. Now lets go!"_

_We left the cliff, and joined the rest of our family. As we entered, I noticed a table set up in the exact middle of the stage, and a little girl with blue curled hair, looking like a mini Juvia, sat staring at cards. _

_I walked up to the set up, and sat in the empty chair facing her. "Hey Lume-Lume."_

_She laughed at my nickname for her. "Hello Roku. Want to know what the future hold for you?"_

_"Sure." I shrugged. _

_Lumie shuffled her pack of cards, and placed three face down, on the table between us. She the proceeded to turn them over, saying what they meant in the process. The first, a sun overshadowed by gray clouds, "Short lived happiness." Second, a dark red heart, embedded with black veins. "The dark and greedy." Her voice was strained, and finally broke on the third card. "D-de-death." It was a picture of a blonde girl crying over a body._

_Lumie cried out and ran to her mom, curls flying. I stared down at the table until Ria said "Well, I know I wished for you to have a bad future, but this isn't quite what I meant."_

_I turned to her, but didn't say anything, just walked back outside to the cliff. I was living in one of the most peaceful times in Fiore history, how was all that my future?_

_Easy answer, if you think about it. I was a member of Fairy Tail._

* * *

_They attacked out of no where. One minute the guild was living it's good life, and the next, it was fighting to keep that life._

_ "Gust Shield!" I sent to the attacker. They were all dressed in black loose clothing, like ninjas. Except they wore guild marks, sewn into the fabric in random places. But it was the actual symbol that disturbed me. It was a dark colored heart shape, with two slashes through it. Like Lumie's prediction._

_We had defeated about half the enemy when Ria found me on the cliff, her blonde hair framing her face in messy waves, one arm on fire, and the rest of her crackling with lightning magic. "Hello brother. Breakdown Fist!" she used to knock out a guy sucking the air out of Amy's lungs. I shielded them both with wind._

_"Do we know who these guys are?" _

_"No." Amy replied, then ran to her parents. We should have probably done that too, but Ria might've gotten killed along the way, not something we needed at the moment. _

_"You want to do the whole team thing?" my sister held off another attack, they were surrounding us._

_"Is there any choice?" _

_"Nope."_

_"Then lets do it."_

_We raised our hands and blasted the dark guild, side by side. "DOUBLE ART: DRAGON'S LIGHTNIG STORM!" It sent every single one into shock, then they fell to the ground. Some twitched, but most just lay there in pain.  
Unfortunately, Ria also landed on her knees. She hadn't used that spell before, and idn't know how much of a power drainer it was. I had, but it was harder by yourself._

_"Tireing? Right?"_

_"Yea." She laughed, and I heard applause. Our family had come out to watch the fight, and now they congratulated us on well we managed._

_"I could've done it quicker." I heard Natsu grumble._

_"I'm sure you could have, but this is Roku and Ria's moment. Don't spoil it!" Lucy swatted his arm, and he pulled her in for a hug. Or what looked like a hug. _

_"Are you sure that's all of them?" Mom brought Makarov over to us, so they could for injuries. It was weird because she was in her Satan Soul form, but still looked amazing. _

_"Yea, mom." Ria hugged our little eight year old brother to herself, like a life line. But, since Phoenix won't dare come out with him near, Makarov is a cord keeping our sister here. Even if he's too young to know it._

_"Hey, bud." I smiled, "What's up?"_

_"Sis is squeezing too hard."_

_"Well then, why don't I help you." And I tackled them both to the ground, making Ria scream and hit me, but Makarov laughed, climbing out from under me and sitting on top of the pile._

_"Get 'em off!" Ria tried electrocuting her skin, which obviously didn't work._

_"Never, sis." I grinned._

_"Okay, okay, we get that you three are crazy, can we get these guys tied up?" Dad waves to the attackers, and we get up, just in time for them to dissapear in smoke and a dark voice to laugh._

_"You should have given me what I wanted while you had a chance of living." A man in a long purple cloak steps forward, his hood hides everything but his dark wavy hair. "Now, you'll have no chance of either."_

_"What_ do_ you want?" I asked._

_"Uh. . .I can answer that." Ria raised her hand next to me._

_"How?" _

_"Well. . .they want. . .me. Or more specifically. . .Phoenix." She grinned sheepishly._

_"Well, that bastard's getting niether." Dad stepped in front of her, he wouldn't get his precious daughter taken._

_"Oh, did I make it sound like you had a choice?" The man gibed. Then waved his hand in a circular motion. Blue waves rippled from his feet, pushing out. They swept past us three kids, but pushed our parents and everyone else back. Then runed walls sprang up, and we were trapped.  
"Now, give your lovely sister to me, and no one will get hurt."_

_"Never!" Ria answered for us, then through magic at him. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" _

_She lunged, but the strager dodged, seemingly as fast as Jet. _

_"Lightning Dragon: Heavenward Halberd!" A beam of lightning hit the guy straight in the chest, but he didn't even wobble. It was one of her most powerful spells, and the guy didn't even _wobble_! She lunged again, but he avoided it and sent a dark bolt back to her, hitting her black tank and shredding it plus her skin. Ria gripped the wound, but -in true Ria fashion- kept on fighting like nothing happened. _

_I tried to run into the battle, but it was impossible, there was too much chaos, and Makarov hadn't fully developed a way to shield himself. Meanwhile, our guild and family watched, anxious and helpless, from the sidelines. _

_But, eventually my sister lost too much blood, and I watched as she fell straight to the ground not five feet in front of me, covered in blood and twitching from all the magic sent back at her. I heardd Makarov scream, and I thought, this is the end. _

_I knelt down and felt for my sister's pulse. . .it was still there. Phoenix wasnt coming out today._

* * *

**Sorry to all of those people who were hoping for this to be the full flash back, but I have been writing this since Wednesday, and I just decided, "Okay, cliff hanger, I'll post again next week."**

**So sorry. But next week is Ria POV, and we see Roku get killed. He needs to die, and I don't want to kill him. I'm SO SAD!**

**So, yea. BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so ****_someone_**** (chaimanmeow13) nearly killed me over this chapter, which I take offense over by the way! Next time, just ask! **

**But, as of that incedent I have taken a fondness to my like, and so, here is the chapter to end all chapters. Du Du duuuuhhhh!**

**Even if you travel several million years into the future, I still won't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima will, and I'll be dead.**

* * *

**Roku POV (A/N not in itaclics because this is the end)**

_Flashback_

_I knelt down and felt for my sister's pulse. . .it was still there. Phoenix wasnt coming out today._

_Flashback end_

I got to my feet, standing protectively over my sister's body. Ria's blonde hair was spred like a halo, and her black shorts and orange tank were torn, stained, and singed from battle. On no account was I going to let this guy get away with this.

Not at all.

"Ah hahaha!" H laughed, with the cloak still firmly in place. "So, the brother has come to the resques of the Spirit? Why do you even bother?"

"Because," I held my magic sword in a defense position, "she's not a Spirit. She's my sister!"

And our battle begun. He would shoot darkness at me, and I'd block that with wind. Then I'd slash lightning and tornadoes at him, and he would dodge or block with a dark shield.

"Water blast!" A gizer of water finally knocked the guy into the force fild, making my Uncle Freed try and hit him with a rune, but no magic had gotten past the thing. I thought he was out, so I ran to Ria, who was eing partly healed by Makarov.

"How is she?"

"Not very good. Phoenix won't be coming, but it's very close." Even with all the healing he had, Makarov was nervous. That scared me. And made the black hilt of my sword glow yellow. I rarely used Dragon Slayer magic, purely for the reason that I had no control over it, but right now I wanted to kill that guy.

All for scaring my family.

So, though I knew he was down, I used the most powerful spell I could. "Lightning Dragon Slayer: ROARING THUNDER!" THe blast hit the standing enemy in his chest, but only sent him back about ten feet away from the force field.

"Nice tactic, little Slayer. Has your daddy taught you that?"

"Yes. And more."

"Oh, I think not." He called my slight bluff. "You are a user of Storm Magic. That's why you carry a sword, and are slightly weaker than your syblings. You practice holder type magic." He laughed again. "But, you also use lightning Dragon Slayer. But only when you need to, ecause, and stop me if I'm wrong. It. .weakens. . .you."

I didn't stop him, because the guy was right. I was weaker. . .But that didn't mean I was less powerful. "Maybe. But you know what?"

"What?"

"My sister says the same as you all the time, and I've gotten over it more times than I can count. So, lets get back to the fight."

"Oh, I don't think so. You see, because you blasted me back into my own forcefield, you restored me magic a bit." He edged closer, he was almost five feet away somehow. "So I think I'll cut right to killing you."

He lunged and just as his gloved hands closed over my neck, a sharp "_No!_" cut the air.

We turned, with me being held a foot off the ground, to see Ria partially standing and holding her shoulder. It must have been dislocated. "No." She huffed. "Please, don't."

"What will you do to stop it? Hmm, little girl?"

"Everything. _We''ll _do everything." SHe slipped into the prefix. Please tell me she slipped.

"You'll give up, Phoenix?"

"Yes." Her eyes were sad. And I knew what she was saying, that she would give up her life for mine. Because that's what it would take for Phoenix to leave her body. Ria would have to die.

But that changed, when the man turned to Makarov. "Your little brother would do nicely."

"What!" She shifted to my earlier position, only holding her hands back, as if he might try to run.

"Hahahah! One more thing." His dark eyes rested on mine.

His other hand lifted up. "Call me Daramour." And my world. . .was gone.

* * *

**Ria POV**

Have you ever felt your world crumble? Mine did. As one brother fell to the ground, while I tried to protect the other.

"_NOOOOOO!"_ The world moved in slow motion as I caught Roku's body. I checked for a pulse, knowing I would find none, then tried to position his neck and head the right way. No, Daramour as he was called, hadn't killed him with magic. No, he had just snapped my brother's neck.

_'He is dead.' _a voce spoke to me. Pheonix. Finally. 'Let me grieve first." I answered her. She stayed silent.

So I grieved. I shook Roku, then sobbed, slapped him, and even tried mouth to mouth. His dead gold eyes stayed that way, dead. "Please, Rokurou! Don't leave us, don't leave Maka, don't leave _me!_ _You promised! _ Remember?!" I slapped him again. "Remember that? You said we'd go take a mission together, you know, just you and me. Don't back out now! Please!" _  
_

"R-Ria?" I heard a quite voice behind me.

"Yea Makarov?"

"Let me in, please." The eight year old pointed down, where there was a small firey cirle burned into the ground. In fact, it was all around me, not letting anyone into my pain. Not even him.

"Of course." I tred to smile and the cirlce vanished. Makarov rushed in, holding Roku's body tightly, and trying to put magic into it. But, like my attempts, nothing worked.

"If I had expected you to idnore me, I would have never killed him so soon." A voice said ten feet behind me. No, behind _us._

"_You're going to pay for wha you did." _My voice spoke in double, as my hair became streaked with blood red. _"We do not forgive those who harm our loved ones."_

"What _are_ you?" He stepped back, not notcing the magic rippleing accross the dirt.

_"Our name is Phira. A combanation of Ria and Phoenix."_

"B-but you di-didn't die!"

I waved my hand, and suddenly, he was caught. _"__I didn't need to. She came purely from my heartbreak. And we are not happy!" _

"Ple-please! Spare me!"

We thought for a oment, but the momet was too long. Suddenly a shadow ripped itself out of the ground, grabbed the killer, and dissapeared. _"Noooo!" _ We screamed.

But there was still revenge to be taken. There, laying near the cliff edge. He was the second in command, so I couls kill him just fine.

We walked to him, our appearence changing with each step. Roku would be avenged, for now.

"Ria!" Leo called from a bit away, we knew he was running afer, but we didn't much care. Until he grabbed us. "Stop! Killing him won't bring Roku back!"

"_We-_I know!" My form was back to a wounded, hearbroken girl. "But I don't care." With that, Loke was electrocuted, and I heard his body vanish from it. And then I was in front of the Dark Heart member.

_"Die._" I said, and swiped my hand to one side. His arms bled, along with his legs and abdomen. The man's eyes were filld with tears and fear. "I said, DIE!" And his head snapped the wrong way, as several million volts traveled through the body, making it fall into the waves.

That's when my magic power ran out and I had just enough energy to scream, "ROOKUU!" Before the darkness took me aswell.

* * *

**Okay, I know, kinda short for what was expetd, but please remember my writing style. I like to put in lots of detail and try t get the emotions right.**

**So, did anyone but me cry in this? This has to be one of my saddest chapters yet. Yikes. **

**Also, for next chapter:**

**LokexRia, finally!**

**Fairy Tail's reaction to news, and more!**


	15. IMPORTANT! READE!

**Okay, so I know some people will be mad for this, but there's soething I have to do to this story.**

**I have to rewrite it. It's not going where I wanted at all, and it didn't start the way I wanted either. Most aspects will be the same, but I think I'm going to add more background, description, and other things. Basically, I'm going to go more in depth and change somethings. **

**If there is anything a reader particularly wants changed, please PM me or just post a review. You have 2 weeks, or on my clock, till October 13th, because that's myfavorite day.**

**So, please review, and just know that this is a list of things that can't be changed:**

**Phoenix: Yes, she will still be a part of Ria.**

**Makarov's kidnapping: it's the main focas of the story, or it will be.**

**Roku's death. I won't be rewriting that scene. It's just too emotional.**

**Pairings already set: can't change but might tweak**

**Overall story line. Just not gonna go there.**

**Those are the things that can't change. Anything else, free game for tweaking.**

**So, please review, and tell me what you thought of this version.**

**~Elizabeth Bane**


	16. Preview of Rewrite

**Okay, so my wonderful friend who reads this story and tells me to update it every day, or at least most days, convinced me to do one last chapter. **

**A very special one-shot. . .guess who? RiaxLoke! I had this all set up in my head, I just never found the place to put it in.**

**HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Okay, obvious time skip, lets just say that things have calmed down enough to let these two talk without yelling. Oh, and obvious spoilers from the re-write.**

**Ria POV**

I was sitting in a tree in the forest. You know the Magnolia forest, big trees with really no purpose? Yea, well my purpose for this particular tree was to keep away any unwanted company.

But the stupid lion spirit didn't get that.

"Hey, Ria!" his voice startled me out of the branches and I fell, but the bastard caught me.

"What." I pushed against his shoulder, but Loke wouldn't let me go.

"You do't have to do it, you know."

"Do what?" I asked, finally getting out of his arms and straightening my black tank top and shorts. I noticed how his eyes strayed to the orange Fairy Tail mark on my right thigh.

"You know exactly what." He glared, hazel orbs narrowing.

"Loke, you know my powers. SO you should know that mind reading is not on the list. Will you please just tell me what the hell you mean?!"

He had the nerve to huff. "Bringing back Roku."

I sent him a confused look.

"You don't have to bring him back to life."

"Why are you here?" I asked, exasperated.

"W-what?" he spluttered.

"Oh, so you are here to tell me to not bring back my older brother, even though myself and Makarov could be spared pain for the rest of our lives, even though all it would cost is a single life? Is _that_ why you're here?" I could've slapped him when he nodded. "Well then, _Leo, _you're wasting any small amount of time you have. Because there's no way in hell that I'll let Roku get away this time."_  
_

"But Ria-"

"No! Don't 'But Ria" me! Have you ever lost someone that was pracitcally a third of your soul? Have you ever had to watch as some bastard _snaps their neck? _Have you, Loke?" I was crying now, shaking his shoulders for all I was worth. "_Have you ever felt hopeless and then knew it was your fault?!_ And then, to know that you could bring them back? To know that you could end your own pain at the cost of one little life?"_  
_

"Yes." He simply said. But there was nothing simple about it, because I knew that he had, which made this all the more sad. "But if the cost is your own life, is it worth it then Ria?"

"I have enough."

"You have two. Then you don't come back." He stepped back, letting my hands fall on air.

"It's enough. And besides, if I do die, Roku will still have been brought back, and he and Makarov will be together." I shrugged.

"But what about Makarov? Doesn't he need his sister too?"

"No. No he doesn't."

"Why?"

"For the simple reason of the fact that he needs his brother! I can't be Roku for him-"

"_No!_ But you _can _be Ria! His sister!" my shoulders were grabbed again.

"He and our brother had a special bond. A bond that I can't even _hope_ to try and replace." I felt my heart break at the all true words.

Loke shook me. "You'll never replace the bond they had, but you could start making a new one of your own."

"Makarov needs his brother, and our family needs Rokurou."

"Don't they need you too?" He pulled me closer.

"No. I'm a freak who's going to die soon anyways, I'm not needed." My lips were suddenly moist.

"You may believe that, but I don't." He pushed up his glasses, waving orange locks in the process. "I think that a lot of people need you, but you just haven't noticed yet."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"The fact that I don't listen to anyone. Not even my own parents."

"Very well then," the lion's warm reath tickled my pale nose. "Then let me show you."

So Loke leaned down, and kissed my breath away.

* * *

People always say that kissing was like fireworks, and that you should expect sparks, but that wasn't what I experianced. It was a rush of starry nights, timeless feelings, and just a taste of forever. I have no idea how I managed to feel all of it, but maybe it was because I was kissing a celestial spirit.

His arms grabbed my waist, keeping me there. _'As if I'd ever want to turn away Heaven.'_ I thougt as my arms snaked around his neck for the same reason. It was exactly like our first kiss in the future, full of longing, love, and something we both shared, broken hearts.

But this time, I also sensed desperation. Loke was trying to keep me there so I didn't go running off to save Roku, something that he should have had no power over.

I bit his lip, and he responded with a moan, opening his mouth. But I didn't follow through like he expected. No, I opened my eyes, dropped my hands from playing with his ginger locks, and shut down. Loke kept his eyes closed, then tried kissing me once, again, three times.

I didn't do anything till he stood back, still close, but not close enough for our bodies to touch. And they didn't, untill I slapped him. My arm had come up, in the natural Fairy Tail symbol, but then it came down, knocking his head to the side a bit. I normally wasn't one to run from a fight, but this time, I had no choice.

My hair caught on several tree branches, but I didn't care. My years of running through this very forest had prepared me, and even if Loke could poof out of no where, he still wouldn't catch me.

Eventually, I grew tired, and climed a tree near Natsu's house to rest. The whole way I hadn't heard any sounds of being followed, but you never know with Loke.

* * *

I sat in the tree for a while, but seeing Natsu and Lucy go into his house alone made me wander away, my hearing had been defiled enough by my parents when I joined Fairy Tail, I _so_ did not need any more. **(I'll let you guys do the rest of that).**

I found myself in the guild hall, talking with Amy about the ceremony I had to do. She was off course against it, but she also knew that I would just go find some other way to bring her love back, that was probably even more dangerous.

"Ria, you know that Makarov will never forgive you for this, right?"

I looked over at my little brother, he was talking and laughing with our parents, acting as innocent as he was. "Yea, I know, but he'll get over it. He needs Roku back, and you do too."

"Wow."

"What?" She looked at me like I had a second head.

"Are you sure you're not your mother?" She smiled, teasing.

I was just about to respond with a not-so-good comeback, when the doors burst open. Loke.  
He walked/ran over to us, grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the hall. I tried to electrocute him along the way, which didn't even slow him down. So I found my self being thrown into the tree outside.

"WHY?! Why, Ria!" His eyes were pools of chaos behind the glasses. "Why, after all that, why did you push me away?!"

"Because!" I stood. "Because we're not meant to be together Loke! I've either seen my brother killed in front of me, or been thrown through a portal back in time! Okay?! We were never going to work out anyways! I'm too broken for it to work out." By this ime, a small croud of guild members had gathered, but I didn't care. I was going to end this. "I've gotyour sister trapped inside my body, and she hates you. I'm surprised she even let us have a relationship in the first place!"

"You two can seperate bodies for a while, I know it."

"You don't know anything, _Leo_. We tried to do that, and guess what? I nearly died. Besides, I like having Phoenix with me. She can help me."

"With what?! Scuicide? Don't you know, that those spells will _never _work. Never." I could see he was desperate.

But it wouldn't affect me. "To you maybe, but I have two more lives left. We can succeed."

"Please! Ria, just listen to me!" Loke stepped closer, and my body crackled with electricity. "_I. Love. You. _And I don't want to loose you. Phoenix won't help you to bring Roku back. He's just one more person to distract you from her. She'll kill him for certain."

"No! She won't Loke!" my voice took on the double tone. "_We would never harm him. We never will." _

My mother was crying, Dad holdig her slightly behind him. Amy had stepped in front of Makarov, and even the Dragneel twins had fearful eyes. Had we really caused this.  
The sad thing was. . .we had.

"I understand that you love me, Loke. But I'm bringing him back, and there's nothing to be said otherwise." A bright orange magic circle glowed under my feet, and I let it erupt in flames and lightning. "Now, if you try and interfer. . .anyone who tries. . .will be killed. I will never put you first Loke, and I will never love you again. Goodbye." And I was transported to the Moon hill.

Where I would bring my brother back.

* * *

**Okay, so I know we didn't get that much love here, but I didn't want to spoil it all. This is a preview of what the story will be like when I change it. So, be prepared. **

**Write a review, do you think the couple will survive? Or will Ria destroy it? **

**BYe! See you again October!**


End file.
